Intense Negotiation
by Shadow Drone King
Summary: Freshly off of defeating the Yondaime Mizukage. Mei sets off to Kumogakure to persuade them to become their ally. What if the Raikage refuses? Will Mei do something about it. Contains Lemon. Please Read and Review.


"Yay, Mei you have defeated Yagura, thus ending the years of the "Bloody Mist", so that makes you the new leader of Kirigakure and the 5 Mizukage." Said one of Kirigakure councilor handing her some papers to sign to make it official.

"Thank you, all I'll make sure we won't have anything like the Bloody Mist, and to make sure that won't happen I'm going to go to Kumogakure since they aree the only one we didn't attempt to destroy and ask them to be our allies" smiled Mei.

"Okay, I guess you better be off Kumogakure is far from here" dismissed the Councilors.

Mei left and Ao followed her saying "are you sure about this, they might not comply with this."

"Shut up Ao I know what I'm doing, I have the perfect plan" smiled Mei.

"Don't tell me you are planning to kill someone."

"Now, you are coming with me to Kumogakure, we will be leaving tonight so get ready." Mei walked into the Kirigakure tower and sat at her desk. There were stacks of papers to sign up there. "I need to hire an interm, this is way too much work" said Mei out loud.

Mei noticed one in particular it was showing how many academy students were killed so that they can graduate. Yagura was a menace and disgraced Kirigakure and the Mizukage stature. Now it was up to her to restore the name of the Mizukage. Mei was kind of ready to got to Kumogakure, she had a crush on the Raikage he was quite handsome.

Mei snapped back to reality and began signing all of these papers. The first thing she was going to do is ban everyone from speaking about the Bloody mist, it made her sick to her stomach everytime she thought abput it.

Later on that day Mei was finally finished with all the paperwork and set off to find Ao.

Mei respected Ao, but he always think men are supposed to be stronger then women. Mei finally found Ao walking with a young boy named Chojuro. "Who is this cute young man" said Mei. Chojuro blushed madly as Ao rolled his eyes.

Ao said "Chojuro this is, the new Godaime Mizukage Mei."

"Nice to meet you Mizukage Sama" shyly said Chojuro.

"Just call me Mei" smiled Mei.

"No he needs to show his respect" replied Ao. "Are you ready to go Mizukage Sama, I'm bringing Chojuro with us to toughen him up."

"Yeah let's leave" mused Mei.

2 days later

"We are finally here" said Mei looking at Kumogakure it was surrounded mountains. "I guess we have to climb those mountains."

"I'm kind of tired" sighed Chojuro.

"You are a man, men don't rest until the lady rest" remarked Ao.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up" said Mei angrily. "Chojuro kun you can rest once we get there" said Mei this time smiling. Ao was freaked put and didn't dare to say a thing until they got there.

In Kumogakure. "Ao, go find Chojuro a hotel so he can rest, I'll be at the Raikage Tower if you need me."

Mei walked to the Raikage Tower she got many lustful stares from Shinobi. Mei knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man by the name of Darui.

"How are you, Mizukage Sama, follow me to the Raikage's room" lazily said Darui.

"Here we are" standing at the door. Darui knocked the door and said Raikage a young beautiful woman is here to see you." Mei blush at the compliment.

"Bring her in" yelled the Raikage. Darui did as told and shut the door as he left. "State your business Mei."

"Raikage Sama I have come here to ask you to be our ally." Said Mei as she walked closer to his desk.

"Kumogakure have no need for an allies."

"Everyone need friends" joked Mei as she noticed A getting hard. "How about we have some fun." Mei put seals on the door so people on the outside couldn't hear or open the door and put a seal on the window so nobody can see them.

Mei walked up to A getting undressed and gently kissed him on the lips. Their soft lips touching, their bodies pressed against each others. A slid his tongue into her mouth as she greeted it by swirling her own tongue around his.

Mei firm breasts and dark pink nipples staring right at A. A tongue moves over the top of her nipples; gently flicking them before he put his whole mouth around her nipples, sucking on them roughly.

A laid back in his seat as Mei unzipped his pants and pull them down. She grabbed his cock by wrapping her hand around his cock and started moving it up and Then she leaned over and licked his cock to his balls to the thick head before wrapping her big,juicy lips around his erect soaked his cock in her warm saliva as she took as much his swollen cock into her mouth. A gently wrapped his hand in her red hair and pushed her head onto his shaft making her gag.

Mei layed on his desk as A began undressing her. A began kissing her inner thigh, working his way down to her sweet pussy. He could feel her body getting ready for the intense pleasure that was going to happen. A kissed his way down to her bush before he began to run my tongue over her thick red hair. He began to flail his tongue at her pussy, tasting the sweetness as her bush provided a soft pillow for his face.

A tongue and lips sucking on her clit. Kissing her pussy, swirling his mouth around it as he heard Mei's moans get more intense. He slid a finger into her and slowly slid my finger in and out before sliding another finger. A began licking her pussy more furiously, trying to make her cum. Her fingers running through my hair, pushing my head into her pussy. "O God yes Raikage Sama. Eaaat me. Make me cum" Mei yelled out.

A fingers slid in and out faster,his lips and tongue swallowing her pussy. A felt her body begin to tense up. His mouth moving to every part of her pussy, sucking on her clit like it was a lollipop. Mei let out her loudest moan yet and began gushing cum into my face. A tried to get as much of her cum as possible. Her bush was soaked with her juices.

Mei stood up and sat on A's cock as A guided his raging hard on into her. She moaned loudly as soon as she felt his cock in her. A pushed the entire length of his cock into her and held it there for a few seconds as our their eyes met. A began to rhythmically rock back and forth between her hot ass legs while she writhed and grinded her body underneath his.

Mei loud moans of both pain and pleasure filled the room as A roughly pounded her beautiful pussy. He grabbed the back of her legs to gain some extra leverage which he then used to thrust into her even harder then he was before. Between her gasps for air she would yell how good it felt and that she was going to cum. He grabbed her ass and began pounding harder than before.

* * *

><p>Outside of the door. "What is going on in there, and why did they put all these seals in there" thought Darui rubbing his hand on his head. C hand was moving toward the lock and Darui screamed "don't do it" but it was too late C touched the lock and his hand got burned slightly.<p>

"Why did they put seals on the door, this must be some serious discussion" asked C.

"I don't think they aren't talking too much" smiled Darui.

"You think they are having sex, Raikage Sama wouldn't he will never put sex before business."

"You can think what you want Mei is pretty hot and if I know boss, they are handling business alright."

"Darui I know you can destroy the seals, you have to I want some of Mizukage Sama."

"I don't feel like it" sighed Darui walking away.

* * *

><p>She began wrapping her legs around his so he couldn't move. "I'm going to cum" screamed A as he shot his hot load deep into Mei's womb.<p>

Mei was surprised a man never made her feel this good before. A then stood u with Mei in his hand put her too the window and started fucking her savagely. Mei's tits were burning as it was rubbing against the window roughly.

A was about to come then he pulled Mei off of him then flipped her so her back was to him and he inserted his cock into her ass. A thrust into her, he pushed forward until he was buried, his dick stabbed her, piercing her sphincter, straining her rectum. A grabbed her waist and slowly started to move his dick in and out. It was so hot , wet and tight like nothing he ever felt before. Mei experienced a burning agony as he forced his dick deep through her anus.

He slammed her viscously, biting into her, she keened, "Pleeeese, faster, is that all you have". A gripped her hips with his thighs, squeezing her, holding her in place as he mounted her and rode her, hard rapid, thrusts. He began to take long gentle strokes, I rubbed her back and massaged her hips. A and Mei came at the same time as he shot the biggest load she ever felt into her hot ass.

A pulled out and went to sit in his chair he was exhausted. "You arent tired are you" asked Mei as she looked at his soft cock. She bent down and held up his cock with her right hand. She rolls the tip between her fingers as A feel her other hand reach underneath his balls and she holds them up, almost weighing them and gently massaging them. A cupped one of her fine breasts in his hand as she squeezes his cock in an upward motion like a tube of toothpaste.

A warm sensation came over his soft cock as it enters her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. A squeezed her cheek a little and she arches her back as his fingers slide deep into her anus. Stream of white shoots from his tip and into her mouth. She moaned as more came out and he squeezed the last drops out onto her chin. She swallowed his cum and relaxes a little.

She stood up and got on the desk on all fours and arched her backside looking back at A like a cat in heat waiting to be penetrated . With the pulse pounding in his dick he got on stood up behind her and slid into her she was amazed at his stokes for it was deep and hard. A was in heaven as he grab her hips and started to pump her fast and hard as he could. She writhed and twisted as she recieved the pounding of her life as her trained pussy muscles alternately grasped and released his dick as if it was a strong hand and he stroked in to her. She was giving him the most incredible feeling he ever felt.

A took his cock out and shot his load all over Mei's body. Mei stood up once again and sat on the desk with her legs spread open. A positioned the head of his cock and pushed into her. Letting out a deep sigh of almost unbearable pleasure as A slipped all the way into her tightness. A leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers , she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and matching my strokes perfectly. As he plunged deeper and deeper into her , her cries and groans grew louder. She let out a delightful shriek as her climax jolted her and triggered A's response in his body , sending spurt after spurt into her.

A pulled his cock out and Mei felt his erect member pressing against her ass. A began to push his dick up into her, slowly but surely entering her. A withdrew his dick until just that warm, wet head was still inside her and then, once more, he thrust up inside her, pushing his cock even deeper and harder into her beautiful ass.

Mei body was quivering with with pleasure and the longing to give herself up entirely to this firm, hard beast, thrusting deeper and harder again and again up from behind her. His dick was stimulating deep inside Mei.

A pulled out and flipped her around with her legs by his sides. A positioned his cock between her sexy legs once more. Mei wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her. Mei looked up at his still toned body, running her eyes down to that quivering, veiny cock as he watched it push back up into her ass.

"Harder, Fuck my tight ass as hard as you can! A slammed his cock hard into her, he thrust the full length of his hard-on up into her with a great force behind it and began to fuck her so hard that her whole body shook. Mei and A cummed at the same time.

A fell back into his seat as Mei layed on the desk. "You make a good point we will be your allies, starting today" said A as he signed the papers.

Mei smiled and said "thanks for signing it, next time I need an 'ally' I know where to go" as she left. A smiled as she left she was truly beautiful her ass was amazing.


End file.
